Mama's Problem
by MollyEvens
Summary: this is mature content if you're not 18 or older TURN YOUR BUTT AROUND & look for something more age appropriate...go on go i said GO! otherwise enjoy :D WARNING this contains INCEST


Simba looked up as the sky over the Pride Lands grew dark. He was out on the  
final patrol of  
the evening, looking around it seemed quiet and Simba  
started to head back to Pride Rock. Simba  
was almost home when a strange but  
familiar scent caught his attention, it was the scent of a lioness  
in heat.  
But something was different, it smelled almost like his mother Sarabi. Simba was  
puzzled, "It  
can't be mom, she's to old to get her mating heat" Simba  
thought. He deiced to check out the  
wonderful scent coming from this  
lioness. As Simba crept closer he came upon a lioness laying  
down with her  
head in her paws sobbing. Simba blinked, it was his mother. "Mom, are you ok?"

Simba asked. A startled Sarabi jumped to her feet, and looked at Simba with  
the tears flowing down  
her muzzle. "Simba, where did you come from?" Simba  
spoke "I caught your scent and wonders if it  
was really you. I thought you  
could not bare anymore cubs, and why are you crying mother?" Sarabi  
looked  
down. "Simba my son...As a lioness enters her oldest years she must endure one  
last but  
very strong mating heat. I guess its away to say ok one last time  
to feel good. But as she is so old  
that no cubs will come from the heat."  
"Well my son I am now going through that very process now.,  
I knew this day  
would come and I was crying because I missed your father. I just wish he was  
here  
now to take me this one last time." Sarabi sobbed a little more. Simba  
felt sad for his mother and  
walked up to her and gave her a lick on her  
muzzle. "I love you mother" Simba smiled at her. "and I  
love you son". Simba  
took a whiff of Sarabi's scent once more and felt his maleness grow a little.

"Mother You need to be mated, or your body will stress you out. Dad told me  
once that he lives in  
me and that he would always be with me to help guide  
the pride in the right direction, and even now  
he looks at you through my  
eyes. He sees you beauty and smells your wonderful scent that same one  
that  
he fell in love with." Sarabi looked up and peered into Simbas eyes.

She  
moved closer to Simba almost muzzle to muzzle she stared into his eyes. Sarabi  
took a deep  
breath and closed her eyes. "Mufasa?" Simba spoke "Yes Sarabi  
its me, I love you my Queen."  
Hearing those words Sarabi With her eyes still  
closed, moved up and brushed her body against  
Simbas. Simba knew it was  
time. Sarabi thought he was Mufasa, and he was not going to tell her

otherwise. By now his Maleness was fully erect and swung between his legs.  
Sarabi made an other  
pass at Simba this time stopping and laying before  
Simba with her tail to one side. "now Mufasa,  
take me now I want you so bad.  
Mate me now." Sarabi cried. Simba looked down at her swollen  
opening. He  
lowered his head and lapped gently at her vulva tasting and smelling her  
wonderful  
scent. Sarabi cried out again, "NOW Mufasa, take me now!" Simba  
was Ready. He climbed up  
onto his mother licking her golden coat as he  
finally mounted her. her breathing became heavy and  
Simba with one hard  
thrust entered his mothers hot pink opening. "AHH yes Mufasa Mate me I'm

yours My King!" Simba grabbed her nape and started to thrust hard like he's  
never thrusted before.  
Her cunt gripping his cock as tight as a young  
lioness would. Sarabi yelped and panted as simba  
thrust into her. The Mated  
for a good ten minutes when Sarabi started to buck back at Simba. And

without warning her orgasm hit her. Sarabi let out a mighty roar, feeling  
her climax squeeze his cock  
even more sent Simba over the edge and with one  
Final hard thrust he Poured his hot lion seed into  
his mother. Simbas roar  
was deafening and he dismounted scrapping her insides with his large barbs

making her cum once more..

They both laid there still panting."thank  
you my son, You were right your father does still live. He  
lives in you."  
Simba smiled at Sarabi. "I love you Mother" "To me you will always be the Lion

Queen, that my father loved so much. I love you to." With that They headed  
back to pride rock..

The End


End file.
